Currently, in the cockpit of an aircraft, in particular of a former commercial aircraft, the communication with air traffic control ATC stations or other aircraft is managed by one of the two members of the crew. Several communication techniques are generally available on board, namely:                a VHF (Very High Frequency) radio, which is used for voice and/or data communications (that is to say communications transmitting data) over short distances (up to approximately 200 nautical miles), in broadcast mode;        an HF (High Frequency) radio, which is used for voice and/or data communications over long distances, in broadcast mode; and        a SATCOM (satellite communication) system, which is used for voice and/or data communications, in multicast mode.        
The broadcast mode that the VHF and HF radios use requires constant and exhaustive listening to the communications so as to be able to identify and take account of all the relevant calls, and only those calls. Now, the diversities of the accents and of the types of speech of the calling parties, associated with the noise that is omnipresent on the radio links, often require the member of the crew responsible for communications to rely on his or her colleague to validate his or her understanding of the flight number (identifying the recipient of the message), and the content of the message itself, which can be detrimental to the efficiency of the crew for its other tasks.
Consequently, the management of audio communications on board an aircraft and in particular the verification that the aircraft is indeed recipient of an audio message received, generate a significant workload for the crew.